dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Geode Dragon
The Geode Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Earth and Water. It's main element is Earth. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The geode dragon has sharp edges on the crystals on its tail and wings. It also has sharp crystal claws. The type of crystal determines the hardness, in parks the geode dragon is almost always a Quartz geode dragon. Their tails also make for an effective bludgeon. Defenses Geode dragons with harder crystals have a harder crystal skin. The gray rock has always the same hardness and is hard enough to withstand a lot of attacks. Other Abilities While geode dragons are unable to produce Magic Gems, they can use the power of Magic Gems to cause all kind of things happen, from beautiful rainbows appearing to big explosions. They also use sharp non-magic gems as weapons. Breath Weapon Geode dragons spit out stones, which is painful if you get one on your head and you will as well be dead when you realize this was likely its last meal and is full of slime, which stinks a lot and is hard to wash out of wizard robes... Weaknesses Geode dragons with soft crystals (for example Talcum geode dragons, or Calcite geode dragons) have a much softer crystal skin. Habitat Regions Geode dragons live only in The Tull Caverns, however there are traces that in ancient times, they also lived on The Shimmering Isles. Preferred Home Geode dragons prefer living in caves with a lot of crystals, especially their own crystal. Sheltering/Nesting Geode dragons live in big hollow rocks, and if possible they will do in rocks full of crystals. Diet Geode dragons eat rocks, but no crystals, as it is some sort of cannibalism to them. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Geode dragons can have different personalities depending on their crystal; Diamond geode dragons are usually hard-headed and mean, while Fluorite geode dragons are kinda hyperactive and very friendly. Social Order A geode dragon's social order also depends on their crystal. Relationship to Wizards This also depends on the dragon's crystal, but they all share one thing: if a wizard passes by with a geode dragon's crystal, the dragon will surely try to pickpocket it. When in a park Breeding The geode dragon is a rare but possible outcome of any combination with the Earth and Water elements. Habitats Geode dragons are recommended to stay in Water habitats, but can also be placed in Paradise, Earth habitats, and Omnitats. They may also be put in Spooky habitats but would prefer not to be in that habitat as they dislike cobwebs on their wings. How to care for You may want to cast a spell to make the sharp edges of some crystals less dangerous, but overall they only require the basic attention. But at least once a day you'll have to wash the crystal parts of this dragon, as it helps to see if there has been any fighting between a geode dragon and the other dragons in the habitat. Favorite Treat Geode dragons prefer Berry Bauble. Life Cycle Mating Geode dragons search mates with the same crystal as themselves. They will sing (which sounds awkward to humans) to attract a mate, and both males and females will do this. Birth There is never a guarantee that a baby geode dragon is the same crystal as its parents. Diamond geode dragons will leave their baby if this is not the case, while most other types will accept it if their baby is different. Infancy Baby geode dragons will spend most of their time by staring at beautiful crystals, shooting rocks at about everything (which can be dangerous when the target gets angry), and eating. Adolescence A juvenile geode dragon will leave its parents, if the parents didn't already leave it. At this time, the parents will leave each other and search a new mate. The juvenile will then wander around the caverns and search playmates. Adulthood At this point, they will get their personality based on their crystal, meaning it will leave its friends when it becomes a Celestite geode dragon or a Diamond geode dragon. They will wander around to survive and search mates during mating season (which is a different time for each type of geode dragon.) Life Span Geode dragons' lifespan depends on their crystal; Diamond geode dragons can become 1000 years, while Talcum geode dragons rarely become older than 75 years. History Discovery Geode dragons were discovered by an expedition lead by Dickinson Osborne and Dalfgan, when they actually just wanted to study metal dragons and iron dragons. Origin of Name Geode dragons are named because of their resemblance to geodes. Magic Geode dragons are enchanted with Crysalimancy but are unable to produce magic gems. They are also master of Terramancy and Hydromancy. Some wizards believe that in ancient times they had only Crysalimancy but learned the other magics instead of perfecting their Crysalimancy. Notable Dragons *Bumpy (Gigi Ode) *Mineral (Clarence Agondray) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Caverns